The Evocation
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: How was Score Creeper able to return in "Lazer Tag" after he was clearly destroyed by Unikitty and Puppycorn in "Spoooooky Game"? Well, he simply had a little help from another villain. The most evil villain in all the land. SPOILERS FOR "STUCK TOGETHER" and "LAZER TAG".


_**SPOILERS for the episode "Lazer Tag"**_

**The Evocation**

Master Frown quickly entered the meeting room of the repaired Doom Lords' Lair, with what appeared to be a garbage bag over his shoulder. Waiting for him was the tall, imposing figure of Master Doom. The leader of the Doom Lords was frowning in clear impatience, and when Master Frown entered, she sneered, "_Finally. _You certainly did take your time, didn't you?"

Master Frown shook his head desperately and said, "Oh, no no no, not at all! I went straight to work right away! I made sure to-."

"Enough!" Master Doom shouted with an echo to her voice, "Do you have it?"

Master Frown quickly opened up the garbage bag, reach in, and pulled out a dirty, smashed up board game box. The letters on the box read "Spoooooky Game."

Master Doom grinned wickedly as she walked over to Master Frown, and then snatch the box from him and said, "Ah yes. Very good," she said, sounding pleased, then she thrust her face close to Master Frown's face and hissed as she commanded, "Now get out of here. Now."

Master Frown nodded, and quickly exited the room.

Once her had left, Master Doom dropped the box on the floor, and then quickly set up five candles around it, forming a pentagram shape. She then lit the candles and waved her arms over the strange ritualistic set up. Then, she chanted ominously, _"Dracula, Frankenstein, Medusa, Grim Reaper! None are as fearsome as the dreaded __**Score Creeper!**__"_

Master Doom threw her arms up into the air, and the board game exploded into a huge geyser of eerie green light. Pained screaming could be heard echoing throughout the room. Then, all at once, the light vanished, revealing a cloaked, ghostly figure with a bluish body and a lime green wispy tail.

"Ergnyaaaaaah!" the figure shouted as he floated up straight and looked around to get his bearings. Then his spectral face smiled and he said, "I live again!"

"Yes, and you owe that to ME!" Master Doom shouted authoritatively, "And you would do well to remember that."

Score Creeper summoned his cane and replied, "Oh really? And who might you be?"

Master Doom hissed, her snake-like tongue slithering out, and she said, "I am Master Doom! Leader of the Doom Lords! Our purpose is to spread darkness throughout the world." She then smiled and said, "Which explains why I've take great interest in your magnificent career, Score Creeper."

Clearly flattered by this, Score Creeper leaned on his cane smugly and said, "Oh, you are too kind, Master Doom. I have only ever done my best. . . or worst, depending on how you look at it."

Master Doom laughed and said, "You are being modest, Score Creeper! You've laid your curse on unsuspecting victims 112 times! They are actions worthy of the greatest of Doom Lords! You are an inspiration to us all!" She then abruptly frowned and said, "At least, you were until you ran into that mutual foe of ours."

Score Creeped clenched his fists in rage as his eyes glowed with hatred. "You must meet that blasted Unikitty! Oh, how I despise her! And her brother! And her friends!"

"I only know the cat," Master Doom said casually, "And while I was impressed by how Master Frown was able to use her to create some very fine mayhem, I do not appreciate the fact that she destroyed this building _and _made me look like a coward. Seeing as the other Doom Lords refuse to go anywhere near that insane creature, _and _the only one that does happens to be that fool Master Frown, I've decided that the only way to get my revenge was to bring you back. So, here we are, and here is my request."

Master Doom's face twisted with hatred as she said, "Make that cat miserable. Ruin her life. Take away everything she's ever loved and make her watch as you take it from her."

"Of course!" Score Creeper said gladly, "All I have to do is claim the souls of her brother and her friends, which should be quite easy. They'd all just been group number 113 the first time around, so none of them were really aware of what was happening then." Score Creeper began to glow in size as he continued to monologue, "But this time, when I make my grand return before them, they will be paralyzed with fear! They will know what awaits them! And when Unikitty sees the souls of her loved ones in my grasp, she will know the taste of true despair and misery! Beware Unikingdom, for this time, SCORE CREEPER WILL BE VICTORIOUS! MWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

* * *

_**Some Time Later. . .**_

* * *

In a flash of light, Score Creeper reappeared in the meeting room of the Doom Lord's lair, lying on the floor in defeat.

"You have failed!" Master Doom shouted furiously.

Score Creeper looked up at Master Doom and pleaded, "Wait! Please! You don't understand! Unikitty gave my Lazer Tag Arena a bad review! I _need_ people to at least _like _my games up until I've imprisoned their souls. That's where I get my powers from! Why do you think it took me so long to finally target them? I needed to build up customer satisfaction in my Arena until I had _at least_ a two and a half star ratting! So when Unikitty spammed me with 0 star ratings, I-."

"SILENCE!" Master Doom roared.

Score Creeper cowered on the floor as Master Doom approached him.

"I should banish you back to oblivion right now," Master Doom said coldly as she raised an arm.

Score Creeper cringed with fright.

Master Doom let out a sigh and lowered her arm and said, "But, Master Frown has been a failure for far longer than you have been, and I still keep him around. Master Papercuts is pretty pathetic too. So, it would be hypocritical to keep them and get rid of you. So, I suppose I can keep you around."

Score Creeped flew up and bowed his head repeatedly in thanks as he said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Most illustrious-."

"Enough of that," Master Doom said bitterly, "I might have a decent amount of respect for you, but that can easily degrade over time. So, the next time you cross paths with this. . . _Unikitty_. . ."

Master Doom narrowed her eyes and said in her most stern voice possible, ". . . Try _harder_."


End file.
